


See Me Through

by Kittyswriting



Series: Stony Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Epilepsy, M/M, Sick Tony Stark, Tony Feels, Tony Has Issues, Tony-centric, supportive Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyswriting/pseuds/Kittyswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: An epileptic Tony Stark and a very supportive boyfriend Steve.</p>
<p>Tony Stark was seven when he was first diagnosed with Epilepsy. This is the story of how he handled it, and went on to become Iron Man, an Avenger, and somehow got the guy of his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See Me Through

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I got this anon on my tumblr which is the first prompt I ever got so yay! This is going to be largely based on my own experience with Epilepsy, and hopefully people like it.
> 
> If anyone is wondering about my other work I am going to be working on the next chapter for The Dark I Know Well next.

Tony was seven when he was first diagnosed with epilepsy, it was terrifying and Tony was almost certain his father would be disappointed in him for it. Amazingly enough Howard was almost supportive, he encouraged Tony to still do the things he wanted to do in life and not let his illness control him. After he was diagnosed was when Howard first started telling him about Steve Rogers, he'd heard a lot about Captain America but it was the first time he remembered hearing about Steve, the man behind the image.  
  
His father told him how sick Steve was as a kid but was still determined to be a soldier. At first he'd been curious why his dad was even telling him all of this, even back then he and Howard didn't have a good relationship. Howard wasn't a bad father, just kind of distant and cold. He never understood why Howard just couldn't be a father to him, why he was so distant.  
  
Being epileptic didn't hold Tony back from doing anything he wanted, he was lucky. His epilepsy wasn't that severe, providing Tony took his meds and was careful about avoiding anything that could trigger a seizure. The medication didn't cure him but they at least helped him control it.  
  
The major downside for him personally living with it was that part of his management for epilepsy was self care. Meaning he had to get a decent amount of sleep and not drink excessively. That was harder, a lot harder and if it wasn't for Rhodey then he probably never would have succeeded. When his friend found out about it Rhodey made it his mission to ensure that Tony was looking after himself.  
  
Then when he met Pepper she joined Rhodey in making sure Tony looked after himself. It felt nice having people actually caring about him, he had never had many true friends before, he had friends but not ones that genuinely felt like they cared about him.  
  
Some days he wished that he could have been better for Pepper, not that their relationship had been bad but he could never be what she needed. She couldn't handle dating a superhero, she was always worried about him and she felt like she couldn't do anything to help him. In the end they were better off as friends, they still loved each other but not in the same way. He didn't love her the way he loved Steve and she didn't love him the way she loved Happy. He thinks at one time they did, but not now.  
  
Now he had an even larger family, most of the Avengers knew about his epilepsy. The only ones that didn't were the newer Avengers. Natasha and Clint already knew because well they're spies it's almost impossible to keep anything from spies, especially when you live with them. Bruce knew because he saw Tony take his medication one morning not long after he moved in, plus they were bros Tony would have told him soon enough anyway. Thor was actually the last to know, not because he didn't trust him but Thor was needed elsewhere and didn't come back until after everyone else already found out.  
  
Steve was the next to find out, Steve had been on the road for a while but when he came back to the tower he filled Tony in on everything that had been going on. Finding out about Bucky had been a shock, he remembered his aunt Peggy talking about the Howling Commandos and Bucky Barnes. He told Steve he'd do what he could to help find Bucky. Tony had planned on telling Steve about his epilepsy and would have if he hadn't had a seizure halfway through Steve telling him about Sam.  
  
Tony remembered waking up in the medical bay with Steve's hand holding his own tightly. When Steve saw him he started lecturing Tony about how important it was to take care of himself and why would Tony do this if he knew how important it was to stick to his schedule. Tony winced at that, he had diverted from his self care plan a tad. Probably more than a tad.  
After that Steve joined Rhodey and Pepper in the 'making sure Tony does what he's supposed to do team' which was kind of sweet. Usually Tony could handle it himself but it helped knowing that he had people that he could trust to remind him.  
  
It was a few months after that when Steve asked him out and the two of them started dating.  
Steve was always supportive of him, and tried to understand what Tony was going through. Tony knew that back when Steve was growing up epilepsy wasn't widely talked about. He remembered reading how one woman had half of her colon removed in the late 1930's because they believed it would help the seizures. A lot of religious groups also thought that sufferers should fast and that praying would help cure them.  
  
Tony had no idea that Steve was researching about epilepsy until one night when he was getting ready for bed and noticed Steve was really focused on his Starkpad.  
  
"Hey what's that you're looking at?"  
  
"Hmm?" Steve said obviously not really paying attention.  
  
"What's so interesting that not even half naked me can distract you from it?" Tony said laying down next to Steve.  
  
"I was just reading something on this fancy gizmo my boyfriend gave me." Steve said with a playful smirk.  
  
"How is it that everyone thinks you're this respectable, innocent person?" Tony asked grinning. Honestly Steve could be such a ittle shit when he wanted to be, but Tony loved him for it.  
  
"Because most people get to know Captain America, very few people get to know Steve Rogers and the side of myself you see is something that only Bucky ever really got to see before." Steve said softly smiling to himself as he thought about all the memories he had growing up with Bucky.  
  
"Well I do like getting to see this side of you. It's nice to know you have a bit of a dark side. But stop changing the subject what were you looking at?" Tony asked chuckling. He didn't mean to be pushy but he was curious and Tony was like a dog with a bone when he got curious.  
  
"Fine, I was just looking at some information online about epilepsy." Steve said the mood turning a bit more serious.  
  
"Oh, well you could have asked me you know?"  
  
"I know Tony, but I want to support you. I want to be able to know what you're going through and how I can help you." Steve said putting the Starkpad on the bedside table next to him, before turning to Tony so he could give him his full attention.  
  
"You don't have to do that Steve..." Tony said softly. He wasn't use to someone wanting to be that understanding, sure he had Rhodey and Pepper but they never really asked much about it. He had no idea how much they actually knew about it.  
  
"Yes I do, I want to. Tony when you had that seizure in your lab I felt helpless, I knew nothing about how to help you and I didn't know what to do. I don't want to feel that way again, I want to support you and I can't do that if I don't understand what you're going through." Steve said placing one hand on Tony's shoulder and started rubbing small circles with his thumb.  
  
"But you do support me Steve, you've helped me a lot. I kind of thought that when you found out you might ask me to stop being an Avenger, but you didn't you let me do what I want. That's true support, I don't need someone watching my every move and taking care of me. I need someone that will support me in doing what I want to do." Tony said softly moving closer to Steve so they were chest to chest.  
  
"I'll admit there's times when you're out there being Iron Man and I get worried about if you're being safe enough, but I'd worry about that even if you weren't epileptic. I'd never stop you from being Iron Man or doing something you love. You know how sick I was before the serum right?" Steve paused waiting for Tony to confirm.  
  
"Yes, my father told me about it. Not long after I got diagnosed actually."  
  
"Well I grew up a really sick kid. I was always ill, short, not very strong in body. But I always just wanted to be myself, I wanted to take care of myself I didn't want people to fuss over me. I didn't want anyone to try and do what was best for me. Because that wasn't what was best for me, that's what people thought was best for me and it gets so annoying having people you love tell you that you shouldn't do something because you were sick or weak. It's like....they don't really trust you." Steve said thinking back to his childhood and how many times he was told not to do something just because he wasn't as big or as healthy as the other kids.  
  
"I know what that's like, my mom she always tried to stop me from doing certain things. She wanted to protect me. Howard told me about you, about Steve Rogers because I think he wanted to inspire me to not give up. I don't know if he had any ulterior motives because you never really knew with him, I guess even now I have a hard time knowing what to believe when it comes to my father because he was so hot and cold." Tony said shrugging. It was hard to connect the father he knew with the Howard Steve told him about they seemed like such opposite people. Logically he always thought that something must have happened to Howard to change him, he just wished he knew what.  
  
"I may not know what it's like having seizures, but I do know what it's like having people tell you what to do because you're not as healthy as everyone else. I'm not going to start telling you what you can or can't do, I'll give my opinion and my advice but actually banning you from doing something is never going to happen Tony." Steve said leaning down to give Tony a chaste kiss.  
  
"Thank you, Steve." Tony whispered softly.  
  
"You don't have to thank me Tony, you're my boyfriend supporting you and what you want to do is my job. I will always do what I can to make sure you're safe, and part of that is understanding what you're going through and how I can help you." Steve said wrapping his arms around Tony's shoulder's holding him close.  
  
"How'd I get so lucky to have such a supportive boyfriend?" Tony said with a smirk, as he wrapped his own arms around Steve's waist.  
  
"By being you. Everyone deserves to have someone who supports them, I will do everything I can to be that person for you. To support you no matter what you want to do, I will always be in your corner to fight for you." Steve said smiling.  
  
"No matter what?" Tony asked with a playful smirk.  
  
"Within reason, as long as it's something that won't cause you any harm." Steve said knowing exactly where Tony's mind was heading.  
  
"Sometimes I think you know me a little too well." Tony said with a pout.  
  
Steve just smiled and leaned forward to kiss Tony a little more passionately than before. He would show Tony exactly how well he knows him.  
  
And Tony in turn would show Steve just how well he knows him too.


End file.
